¿YouTuber X Fan-Girl?
by MatsumiRubiusA
Summary: ¡Muy buenas, chicas o Criaturitas del Asajdfsad! ¿Han pensado en un Historia junto a Rubius? Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sobre tú y el . El trama trata de una chica (Tú) de Chile con una amiga Jessica, Jessica tenía contacto con Mangel. Jessica te enseña unos cuantos YouTuber's, y gracias a ella y Mangel logras hacer un gran viaje, ¿Tendrás ventaja con algún chico?.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Muy buenas, Criaturitas del afjaksdfsa :3! Este es un Fic especialmente para las Criaturitas del Señor-Girls ^-^ La Historia es algo divertida y romántica a la vez. Viendo como Rubén se enamora de tu encanto y apariencia. ¿Se imaginan algo así?... ¿Viendo a Rubén enamorado? ¡Eso es cosa de las pollas!. En la historia también participarán varios YouTuber's más, y tendrán edades diferentes a sus edades actuales. ¡Gracias!  
By: MatsumiRubiusA******

**Capítulo I  
Parte 1  
** Como todas las tardes… Yo, _ Stewart, con 18 años de edad, estaba sentada en mi silla, al lado de mi portátil, como todos los días, revisando páginas de red… Como Twitter, Facebook, o… Viendo Anime… Nada nuevo… Solo eran redes sociales y programas. De repente suena mi móvil. Miré mi móvil y era Jessica, una llamada de ella.

_: –contesta– ¿Jess?  
Jessica: ¡Hola _!  
_: –río un poco– Hola, hola… ¿Qué pasa?  
Jessica: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamar ahora a mi mejor amiga? –con un tono divertido–  
_: ¡Claro que sí! –sonrío–  
Jessica: Pues vale, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos por ahí?  
_: Claro, ¿En cuántos minutos?  
Jessica: ¡Ahora!... Osea… ¡Right now! (?)… Qué acabo de decir… Inglés… Inglés, no puede ser… –con un tono decepcionante–  
_: –comienzo a reír– ¡Acabas de hablar inglés!... No eres la Jessica que conozco  
Jessica: Lo sé… Estoy comenzando a comer muchas ratas… Vale, vale, entonces… ¿En el parque?  
_: ¡Sí!  
Jessica: ¡Vale, hasta pronto!  
_: ¡Allá nos vemos! –cuelgo– Pues vale…

Apagué la portátil, me levanté de la silla, guardé mi móvil en los bolsillos de mi pollerón ancho… Tome las llaves de la casa, y las guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón negro y ajustado. Suerte que mi madre no estaba… Entonces salí.  
Al salir de casa, caminé unos cuantos segundos y vibró mi móvil, era un mensaje de Carter, un amigo de mi misma edad, era muy simpático.

**Mensajes de texto**  
Carter:  
Jessica me dijo que se iban a juntar  
¿Enserio?

_:  
Sí, ¿Por?... ¿Podrías hacer dicho "Hola" al menos?... :'/  
Carter:  
Jajaja, lo siento, hoy no ando de mucho humor

_:  
Ah, vale, no te preocupes, y  
¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Carter:  
¿Qué cosa?

_:  
El porqué me iré a juntar con Jess

Carter:  
Ah, no lo sé  
de seguro iban a ir a hacer sus "cositas" ewe

_:  
¡Oye!... Qué cosas dices, tonto :3 Claro que no, ella solo me pidió que nos juntáramos…  
Quizás quiere mostrarme algo ^^

Carter:  
Ya veo…

_:  
Bueno, debo irme.

Carter:  
Sí, claro, luego hablamos

_:  
Vaaaale, vale. ^^

Carter:  
:3 Te quiero

_:  
Y yo a ti ^.^

Carter:  
Adiós 3

_:  
Byeee~

**Fin de la conversación**

Carter era muy cariñoso… Lo admiraba, también era lindo. Pero vale! Eso no importa, Espera… ¿Qué acabo de decir?.- Luego de unos minutos llegué al Parque… Allí estaba Jessica, riendo y lanzando suaves carcajadas al leer su móvil.

_: -me acerco a ella-… ¡Boo! –la asusté y toqué sus hombros con ambas manos.  
Jessica: ¡AAAH! –lanzó un grito y agitó su móvil, casi dándole un infarto. Comencé a reír.  
_: ¡Vale, no es para tanto! –riendo- ¿Con quién hablabas?  
Jessica: No vuelvas a hacer eso… -me señala, tomando aire.  
_: Vale, vale xD  
Jessica: Eso dio miedo…  
_: ¿Con quién hablabas?  
Jessica: Oh, con Miguel –sonríe delicadamente.  
_: ¿Mi-…guel?, ¿Quién es él?  
Jessica: Un amigo de España. Es muy simpático.  
_: ¿España?... –seria. Jessica estaba hablando con un chico de España… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!. ¡Podía ser cualquier tipo de persona!- ¡¿España?! –le repetí, segundos después.  
Jessica: Sí, España –sonriente. No puede ser, a ella le daba igual… ¡¿Es que ella no piensa?! ¡España, Chile!- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –me dijo.  
_: ¡Puede ser peligroso!  
Jessica: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es tierno y simpático!  
_: ¡¿Y si es un pedófilo defor-?! –fui interrumpida por ella.  
Jessica: Es un YouTuber…-levantó una ceja, algo seria. ¿Un YouTuber?  
_: ¿You-… Tuber? –quedé unos minutos sin decir nada…  
Jessica: Sí.  
_: ¿Qué hacías hablando con un YouTuber?  
Jessica: Vi unos cuántos videos suyos, son divertidos. Sobre todo su amigo.  
_: ¿Cómo pudiste contactarte con él?  
Jessica: Oh, es una larga Historia. Luego te cuento –sonríe.- En YouTube se llama MangelRogel. ¿Nunca has visto uno de sus videos?  
_: La verdad no… –nunca me habían interesado mucho ese tipo de cosas…  
Jessica: Luego te mostraré, sobre todo es gracioso su amigo Rubén. Es gracioso –sonríe tiernamente  
_: Uhm… Está bien… –le miré, algo insegura– ¿Qué me querías decir?  
Jessica: ¡Oh!, verás… No sé si te agrade mi idea…  
_: Sólo dime –sonreí.  
Jessica: Estaba pensando… En… Viajar a España –desvío la mirada. ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿VIAJAR A ESPAÑA?! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!  
_: ¿Q-…Qué? –respondí, impactada… Mi amiga, queriendo viajar a España– ¿Por qué?  
Jessica: Sí… Es que… Además, Mangel me invitó…  
_: Jess… Es algo arriesgado… Sabes que no tenemos el dinero suficiente, además, necesitamos el permiso de nuestros padres… –Sinceramente no quería ir… Tenía miedo… Pero por Jessica lo haría… Pero ¿el dinero?–  
Jessica: Oh…  
_: No tenemos el dinero suficiente… –dije algo apenada  
Jessica: No importa… Lo entiendo… Habrá otra oportunidad… –intentó sonreír. Maldita sea… Odiaba verla así…  
_: Realmente lo siento…  
Jessica: No te preocupes –sonríe falsamente  
_: Podemos hacer varias cosas más… ¿No crees? –dije, para intentar retomar el bonito ánimo de Jessica-  
Jessica: Sí, claro.  
_: Mejor… Vamos a mi casa y… Me muestras los videos de esos YouTubers –sonreí  
Jessica: ¿Me… Dejarías mostrártelos? –comenzó a sonreír, una bonita sonrisa-  
_: Claro que sí –junté mis manos, con una sonrisa  
Jessica: ¡G-Gracias! –me abrazó.

Pues bueno, así eran mis días (Mal pensados ¬w¬)… Solo me la pasaba junto a Jessica, o en el computador, y de vez en cuando en el celular. Bueno, Jessica me fue explicando el tema sobre los YouTuber's… No sonaban tan aburridos como me los imaginaba. Y al llegar a casa, subí con ella a mi cuarto. Prendimos el portátil, y me mostró aquellos videos… E-El chico… Ese tal Rubius… Era divertido… Y… Lindo….. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!

Una bonita tarde viendo videos junto a Jessica, ambas reíamos, eran divertidos aquellos videos… Y luego me ponía a pensar "La verdad… Sería genial visitar a España"… ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si juntamos dinero para ir a España?... Yo tengo algo de dinero guardado por el Trabajo al cuál renuncié hace unas semanas… Aunque no creo que sea suficiente…  
(Hasta que sonó el móvil de Jessica)

_: ¿Mmm? ¿Quién te habló? –miré el móvil de Jessica.  
Jessica: Oh, es Mangel –sonrió y tomó el móvil  
_: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo? –sonreí  
Jessica: "Y bueno? Vendrás a España? -w-" –me miró, y volvió a deprimirse.  
_: … ¿Qué le dirás?...  
Jessica: –volvió a mirar su móvil y comenzó a tocar aquellas teclas del móvil. "Lo siento Miguel, no tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar los pasajes… Lo siento"  
_: –bajé la mirada, deprimida.  
Jessica: –Y Mangel le respondió "Oh… No importa, no te preocupes, pero de seguro pronto vendrás"—"¿Por qué lo dices?" –dijo Jessica, y al instante Mangel respondió "Solo digo ;)"

Yo y Jessica nos miramos… Sospechoso… "Pero de seguro pronto vendrás"… Wow… ¿Y eso?

**Fin de la Parte I**

Gracias por su atención ;D Asadjkfsadfsa #Okno, Si te gustó, deja un Review para darme ganas a que siga ^^. 


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? :3 Aquí les traigo el 2 Capítulo de "¿YouTuber X FanGirl?" ^^… Espero que lo disfruten!~**

Últimamente:

Jessica: "Entonces, vendrás a España? -w-" –Dijo Mangel. Jess me miró, y volvió a deprimirse.  
_: …¿Qué le dirás?...  
Jessica: -volvió a mirar su móvil y comenzó a tocar aquellas teclas del móvil. "Lo siento Miguel, no tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar los pasajes… Lo siento"  
_: -bajé la mirada, deprimida.  
Jessica: -Y Mangel respondió "Oh... No importa, no te preocupes, pero de seguro pronto vendrás"—"¿Por qué lo dices? OwO" –Dijo Jessica, y al instante Mangel respondió "Solo digo ;)"

Yo y Jessica nos miramos… Fue sospechoso… "Pero de seguro pronto vendrás"… ¡Wow!... ¿Y eso?"  
By: MatsumiRubiusA

Capítulo 2

Rato después, Jessica se fue. Y yo me recosté en la cama. Eran las 00:57 de la noche… Yo solo me quedé tumbada en la cama. Recostada con mi pijama, quedándome pensando en esa frasesita… Y también pensando en lo genial que sería visitar España… Miré hacia el techo, puse una mano en la frente y suspiré. Si Jessica quería ir… Había que intentarlo de una forma… Ella no tenía la mejor vida ni los mejores momentos que digamos… Había que dejarla a que pasara un buen rato. ¡Intentaré juntar el dinero suficiente para 2 pasajes!

_: ¡Sí! –grité, sentándome en la cama.  
Madre: -desde su cuarto- ¡_! ¿Qué pasa? –gritó.  
_: ¡Na-Nada, madre! –tapé mi boca y me volví a tumbar en la cama con una sonrisa– Sí… -dije bajamente, y cerré los ojos… Volví a abrirlos y pensé "Espera… ¡¿Aún no se duerme mi madre?!..."… "Wooow.. xD"… Y volví a cerrar los ojos, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida~

Y a la mañana siguiente, sonó el vibrador, a las 08:03. Desperté, y solté un gruñido al instante.

_: –tomé el móvil. Me había equivocado… Era Jessica quién me había dejado un mensaje.

Jessica:  
¡_! DDDD:

Vi el mensaje, abrí un poco más los ojos, y pasé mi mano sobre mi cara, como desordenar el cabello de alguien. Coloqué mi mano arriba de mi cabeza y con la otra mano, coloqué mi móvil frente a mi cara.

_:  
¿Queeeeeee? :DDDD

Jessica:  
Mangel quiere darme una noticia!

_:  
owo… ¿Y eso qué?

Jessica:  
Ash! No te imaginas lo k puede ser?

_:  
N-No…~

Jessica:  
… Yo tampoco… ._.

_:  
xDDDD Eso era lo que me querías decir?

Jessica:  
Seeee~

_:  
e-e ¿ERA NECESARIO DESPERTARME A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA?

Jessica:  
xD Es que, ya sabes, entre Chile y España hay 6 horas de diferencia, creo… Y Miguel me mandó el mensaje a esta hora… Ya que en España son como las… 2 de la tarde.

_:  
Oh, ya veo :3 ¿Y aún no te dice la noticia?

Jessica:  
Noup… Me lo dirá cuando allá sean las 8 de la noche ;)

_:  
Osea… Cuando acá sean las 2? OwO

Jessica:  
Seeep, Eso creo -u-

_:  
Vaaale x'3

Jessica:  
Listo, eso era

_:  
Es todo? ._.

Jessica:  
Sip ewe

_:  
Nada más? .-.

Jessica:  
Nopp :3

_:  
Puedo dormirme ya? e-e

Jessica:  
Seeeeh eue

_:  
Ta weno, ta weno :v Bye ;3

Jessica:  
Bye :33 Te hamo 3

_:  
Y sho a ti xD 3

**Fin de la conversación**

No puedo creer… Me llamó a las 8 de la mañana para decirme eso… Y me pregunto… ¿Cuál será la noticia?... Quizás sea sobre la frasesita que le dije a Jessica… O quizás no… ¡Y sigo preguntándome! ¡¿Cómo carajos Jessica conoció a Miguel?! ¡Fue muy raro! ¡Jessica… Comunicándose con un YouTuber de España!... Eso si es raro…

Luego de pensar un par de cosas… Volví a dormirme… Y desperté a las 4 horas después, como toda la floja que soy, desperté a las 12:07. Puse ambos pies sobre el piso, y me levanté como Zombie. Me coloqué un abrigo de lana y fui descalza al baño a cepillarme el cabello. Luego de eso, bajé a la cocina, de la misma forma y me serví el desayuno. Mis padres y habían ido al trabajo… Y como siempre yo me quedaba sola hasta la oscuridad… Aunque de vez en cuando Jessica me acompañaba. Decidí prepararme chocolate caliente, acompañado de un pan con huevo, algo sencillo, y subí a mi cuarto, me senté en mi cómoda cama y tomé mi móvil. 2 Mensajes de Jessica y 1 de Carter… "Veamos…" –pensé.

****Mensajes**  
Carter González**  
Que te dijo Jessica?  
[Enviado a las 11:36]

**Jessica Torres  
**Sabes hace cuánto tiempo estoy afuera de tu casa? =.=

Estoy aquí desde las 11:23!  
HEY!  
YA DESPIERTA! [Enviado a las 12:03]

Comencé a reír sola, pero me detuve,… Y volví a leer el mensaje de Jessica… ¡¿Jessica estaba afuera?!.

Le respondí rápidamente a Carter: "Algo sobre unos YouTuber's de España". Es todo.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, abrí la puerta, y allí estaba ella, con un abrigo, bufanda, pantalones y zapatillas.

_: Jess! :'D –grité. No lo sé, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de verla xD.  
Jessica: ¿? –me miró—Tss! ¡Ya era hora!  
_: xD –corrí hacia ella.  
Jessica: ¡Espera!  
_: OwO! –me detuve, y la miré- ¿Q-Qué?  
Jessica: Antes de que me des un abrazo… Tengo que darte una noticia…  
_: ¿N-Noticia?  
Jessica: Sí… La de Mangel…  
_: ¡Dilo! –comencé a sonreír.  
Jessica: Uf… -seriamente, comenzó a tomar y a botar aire repetidamente.  
_: ¡Solo dilo!  
Jessica: –me miró-… ¡Nos vamos a España en 3 días!  
_: O.O! ¡¿Q-…Qué?! –quedé impactada, inmóvil… ¿España?... ¿Cómo iremos?.. ¡¿Realmente iremos?! ¡España!  
Jessica: Miguel pagará nuestros pasajes… Él y su mejor amigo nos vendrán a buscar a Chile en 2 días más…. ¡¿No te parece genial?!  
_: –quedo seria un momento—… –comienzo a sonreír— ¡Claro que sí!  
Jessica: –extiende los brazos– ¿Abrazo? –sonriente.  
_: –sonreí, mucho más, y corrí hacia ella y la abracé con una gran sonrisa. Me parecía que el viaje sería muy pronto, pero, mientras más pronto mejor. Ahora… Solo había que preguntar a nuestros padres… Sobre todo a mis padres… Ellos eran muy estrictos… Dudo que me dejen… Pero bueno, hay que probar haber si tenemos suerte.

Invité a Jessica a pasar. Entré a mi cuarto, y me coloqué unas zapatillas, un pollerón y unos pantalones apretados… Me gustaba ese estilo de moda.

Luego de eso, yo y Jessica nos sentamos en la cama, Jessica enseñó su móvil y marcó el número de su madre.

Rrrrr – Rrrrr – Rrrrr

Madre de Jessica: ¿Jess?  
Jessica: Madre  
Madre de Jess: ¿Qué pasa?  
Jessica: Tengo que pedirte algo… -me miró.  
Madre de Jess: Jessica… Ahora estoy algo ocupada…  
Jessica: Sí, lo sé, pero-..  
Madre de Jess: Jessica  
Jessica: Es corto, yo-  
Madre de Jess: ¡Jessica!  
Jessica: ¡Quería pedirte el permiso de ir a España!  
_: –tapé mis ojos. Temiendo de que su madre le dijera "No"—  
Madre de Jess: …¿España?  
Jessica: Sí… Es solo un pequeño viaje… Será por unas semanas… Allí tengo un amigo…  
Madre de Jess: Sabes que puede ser arriesgado  
Jessica: Sí, lo sé, pero-  
Madre de Jess: No  
Jessica: Por favor…  
Madre de Jess: No..  
Jessica: Solo por esta vez…  
Madre:… Está bien… ¿Cuando vas?  
Jessica: En dos días más –su voz pasó a ser a una más alegre. Yo solo la miraba, y cada vez mi sonrisa era más y más resplandeciente.  
Madre: Está bien… Debes tener cuidado.  
Jessica: Sí sí… ¡Gracias madre! ¡Eres la mejor!  
Madre: Vale, vale, luego hablamos… Estoy algo ocupada… Adiós –ríe un poco y cuelga.  
Jessica: –suspiró, dejo el móvil a un lado y me miró, cada vez con una sonrisa más grande.  
_:…¡Dame un abrazo! –reí, y Jessica muy feliz me dio un abrazo-  
Jessica: ¡Iremos a España!  
_: Oh!... Yo aún debo preguntar…  
Jessica: ¡De seguro te dejarán!... ¡Si te dicen que sí, piénsalo, iremos a Es-pa-ña!  
_: Sería grandioso… -bajé la mirada con una sonrisa, muy feliz.  
Jessica: Sería… Lo mejor…~ -suspiró, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa-

Y bueno. Jessica al parecer se veía muy feliz, y también yo lo estaba por ella… Si mis padres me dejan… Iremos a España con Rubius, Mangel, y Jessica! Sería muy divertido… Pero si mis padres lo negan… Es probable que solo vaya Jessica… Sin mí… Si es así, le deseo que tenga unas divertidas semanas ^^.

**Fin del Capítulo 2!~  
Espero que les haya gustado!... Eh! Si quieren ver a Rubius y a Mangel… Paciencia… Porque los encontrarán en el siguiente** **capítulo ;3  
Arigato!~ Hasta pronto!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimamente:**

**Y bueno. Jessica al parecer se veía muy feliz, y también yo lo estaba por ella… Si mis padres me dejan… Iremos a España con Rubius, Mangel, y Jessica! Sería muy divertido… Pero si mis padres lo negan… Es probable que solo vaya Jessica… Sin mí… Si es así, le deseo que tenga unas divertidas semanas ^^.**

Capítulo 2:

Pasé las horas junto a Jessica. Esperando la llegada de mis padres. Normalmente ellos llegaban a las 9 de la noche, pero ya eran las 8. Todo el día me quedé viendo los videos de RubiusOMG, realmente no podía evitar soltar carcajadas, y luego de cada carcajada me ponía a pensar lo mismo "Sería divertido viajar a España"… Estaba firme con ese tema, no sé porque… Pero tenía las ganas de viajar junto a mi mejor amiga a España… Conocer nuevas personas, conocer a los demás YouTuber's, conocer a Rubén, a Miguel, Alejandro (Alexby11) ¡A todos!... Por pensar tanto en ese tema y pensar en las cosas que haríamos en España… Comenzaba a sonreír sola. "Muy buenas… Criaturitas del Señor"… "Muy buenas guapísimos"…–reí– Esas frases de aquellos YouTuber's que Jessica me enseñó.

Pasé la sobra del tiempo viendo los videos junto a Jessica, hasta que escuché aquella puerta principal de la casa abrirse. "¡Llegaron!" Grité en mi mente, me saqué los Auriculares y bajé las escaleras, Jessica me seguía con una sonrisa.  
Me detuve en unos escalones de la escalera, y Jessica se quedó quieta detrás. Allí estaba mi madre y mi padre, entrando por la puerta. Le sonreí y ella me miró con una sonrisa.

_: ¡Madre! –sonriente.  
Madre: Jeje… -sonrió- Hola cariño, hola Jessica –sonriente.  
Jessica: Hola, señora Fernández –dijo Jessica, sonriente. "Fernández", mi 2º Apellido.  
Padre: –entrando a la casa, cargando unas cuantas cosas.  
Jessica: Oh, permítame señor Stewart –sonrió, y se acercó a mi padre a ayudarle con las cosas.  
Padre: Oh, gracias Jessica, siempre tan amable –con una sonrisa– Hola hija.  
_: Hola padre –dije algo feliz.  
Madre: ¿Cómo han estado?  
Jessica y _: Muy bien –dijimos ambas, con una sonrisa, mientras Jessica ayudaba con la carga de mi padre.  
Madre: Las noto muy felices… ¿Pasó algo? –con una sonrisa picara.  
Jessica: La verdad sí ewe  
Madre: Veamos… ¿Qué pasó? –cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa. Jessica me miró, como diciendo "Ya dile e.e"  
_: A-Ah… Verás madre… Es algo… Que no todas las chicas se lo piden a sus padres…  
Madre: Ok… Sigue.  
_: Quería pedirte el permiso..-  
Madre: "Permiso"..  
_: Para-..  
Madre: "Para"…  
_: e.e… Ir a España –desvíe la mirada rápidamente. –mi padre me miró rápidamente y detenidamente, Jessica se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes.  
Madre: … ¿España?  
Jessica: Oh, sí, sí, mi madre reaccionó de la misma forma.  
Madre: … –confundida– _... Sabes que es peligroso… Pueden raptarte -.- Además, ¿y los pasajes?  
_: Lo sé, pero madre… Estaré con Jessica y unos amigos… Y los pasajes los van a pagar los amigos de Jessica… Al menos por lo que nos dijeron…  
Madre: ¿Qué amigos?... Jessica, ¿a ti te dejaron?  
Jessica: Sí señora –sonriente.  
Madre: ¿Qué amigos?  
_: Unos chicos de España.  
Madre:… No, lo siento, no irás.  
_: Madre-  
Madre: No.  
Jessica: Por favor seño-  
Madre: Dije que no.  
Padre: Es muy peligroso, chicas…  
_: ¡Prometo que me cuidaré! ¡Lo prometo!  
Madre: ¡Que no! ¡A tu cuarto!  
_:… Madre…  
Madre: … -me miró con una cara no muy bonita… Vale, es mi fin.  
_:… -su mirada lo decía todo, así que apenada me di la vuelta, y me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente. Jessica se quedó un momento quieta, tiro las cosas y fue detrás de mí, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Madre:… -se sienta en el sofá-… Las niñas de ahora…  
Padre:… -desvía la mirada.  
Madre: No entienden…  
Padre: Hubiera sido mejor dejarla ir.  
Madre: Ni si quiera tienen los pasajes…  
Padre: Te acaba de decir _ que sus amigos los pagarán… ¿Por qué no la dejaste?  
Madre: Es muy peligroso…

*******

Me tiré a la cama, abracé mi almohada con los ojos cerrados. Decepcionada, aunque no del todo, ya que era obvio que mi madre diría "No"… Wow… Realmente no es bonita la sensación que siento ahora… Antes yo era una torre creada por puros vasos… Esa torre de vasos estaba completa… Pero, ahora siento que un vaso cayó y se quebró, y ya no pueden volver a ponerlo en la cima…, Jessica se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi espalda.

_: Creo que tendrás que ir tú… -dije, tapando mi cara con la almohada.  
Jessica: No quiero irme sin ti…  
_: Es una oportunidad única Jess… Debes ir –la miré, y sonreí.  
Jessica: Pero quiero ir contigo…  
_: Pero irás con Rubén y Miguel… Tranquila  
Jessica: ¿Y tú?  
_: Yo me quedaré en casa, ya escuchaste a mi madre, ve y diviértete. Te estaré esperando aquí –sonriente.  
Jessica: -suspiró.

Narra Jessica: Quería que _ fuera conmigo… Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo junto a ella, además es mi mejor amiga… No quiero ir sin ella. Pero como ella dijo, es una oportunidad única… ¡Tengo una idea! Cuando llegue de España… Le traeré muchos recuerdos, ¡Sí!.

Luego de un tiempo, me fui y dejé a _ en su cama. Llegué a casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Saqué mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Mangel.

Jessica:  
Hey Mahe… Mi amiga no podrá ir… u.u

Luego de un rato, el mensaje salió con doble palomita (Doble ticket)

Mangel:  
¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Jessica:  
Su madre no la ha dejado…

Mangel:  
¡Rayos! Se suponía que deberían ir ambas…

Jessica:  
Lo sé… Lo lamento…

Mangel:  
Coño… Pero vale… Tú irás, ¿no?

Jessica:  
Sí, yo sí n.n

Mangel:  
Pues vale! ^.^ Mañana estaremos por Chile como a las… 5 de la tarde, según tu país.

Jessica:  
Ok!... Estaré en el Aeropuerto a esa hora ^3^

Mangel:  
Gracias Jess, nos vemos~

Jessica:

Nos vemos!  
Espera, ¿Dónde dormirás mañana en Chile?

Mangel:  
Allá vive una tía mía, me quedaré con ella junto a Rubén, y nos vamos a España (contigo) el Domingo por la mañana.

Jessica:  
Vale! Nos vemos!

**Fin de la conversación**

Seguía pensando en mi mente… "¡Quiero ir con _!"… Mientras tapaba mis ojos.

*******

Narra _:

Me quedé recostada, tapada con la almohada, esperando a que hubiera un milagro que me dejara ir… Pero no. Y a la mañana (12 del día) siguiente, desperté con las ganas de nada. "Al menos… Espero poder ver a Mangel y Rubius" –pensé– Eso me esperaba, y ver como Jessica se iba junto a ellos, con una sonrisa, sería muy bonito verlo.

Pasaron las horas, y Jessica vino a visitarme, quería que la acompañara a ver a los chicos, ya que se iban los tres mañana.

_: ¿Y a que hora hay que ir?  
Jessica: A las 5 hay que estar allí…  
_: Ya veo… Son las 4…  
Jessica: Quiero que vayas…~  
_: Lo siento…~ -bajé la mirada.  
Jessica: No importa… Tu no tuviste la culpa –sonríe levemente.  
_: Espero que tengas un bonito viaje… -sonreí.  
Jessica: Gracias –me abrazó– Realmente gracias…~  
_: No hay de que –correspondí al abrazo– ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora al Aeropuerto a esperarlos?  
Jessica: Esperaremos mucho –me miró.  
_: Vale la pena –sonreí.  
Jessica: Esta bien… Está bien –sonrió.

Nos subimos ambas al vehículo de mi madre, que suerte que mi madre no estaba a estas horas ¬w¬… Ella había ido a ver a mi Abuela con mi padre. Que suerte que dejó su auto aquí. Así que Jessica se colocó al volante y yo a su lado, y partimos hacia el Aeropuerto. Pusimos algunas canciones de Dubstep y comenzamos a brincar un poco en el auto. Era divertido.

Llegamos al Aeropuerto, al parecer estaba repleto de personas, no será fácil encontrar a Rubius y a Mangel. Yo y Jessica nos quedamos paradas en una esquina. Jessica estaba con su móvil. Eran las 16:56.

Pasaban los minutos, y minutos, y minutos y minutos… Pero no llegaban. Ya eran las 17:43.

Jessica: Claaaro… A las 5 ¬¬  
_: Jajaja.. –reí– Ya están por llegar.  
Jessica: A la hora del cue-… ¡Mira! –me apuntó a la gente que comenzó a salir, las personas que estaban incluidas con nosotras comenzaron a hacerse una masa de gente, pero yo junto a Jessica solo nos quedábamos paradas, poniendo nuestros pies de puntas para poder ver mejor, pero no se veía nada.

Lentamente salía la gente, pero no podíamos ver nada. Entonces, no podríamos ver cuando Rubén y Miguel salieran.

Jessica: -saca su móvil.  
_: owo –la miro– ¿Qué harás?  
Jessica: Marcaré el número de Mangel.  
_: ¿Tienes su número?  
Jessica: … =.=…  
_:… ¡Oh, cierto! x'D –reí.  
Jessica: Baka-chan -3- (Tonta)  
_: Lo siento, lo siento –seguí riendo.  
Jessica: Espera –puso su móvil en su oído. Y a los segundos, Miguel contestó.

Miguel: ¡No, _Rubiuh, etúpioh'!..._¡Que no!_-_..¿Jessica?  
Jessica: ¿M-Mangel?  
Miguel: Jess! ¡Oh, _gracia' a-… Rubiuh, que ya, para! _  
Jessica: ¿Q-Qué pasa? –comenzó a reír.  
Miguel: _Naa' xD Oie, ¿Dónde tan? _L-Las estamos buscando… Y… Ni carajo, no las veo, aquí Rubiuh está haciendo s-sus tonterías y… ¡¿Dónde están?!  
Rubén: -grita por el teléfono- ¡Voy a comerme un kilo de pollas! :D  
Jessica: ¡¿Qué?! –comenzó a reír mucho más, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero verla reír me hacía sonreír a mí.  
Miguel: Sí, sí, mira, mira, ¡Jess! Nos subiremos a una banca y-y-y levantaremos la mano!  
Jessica: Vale vale! –Miguel se subió a la banca junto a Rubén, y alzaron las manos- _, busca a dos chicos alzando la mano en una banca!...

Comenzamos a buscarlos, pero no encontrábamos nada. Luego vi una diminuta mano alzada. Así que tomé el brazo de Jess y la jalé hasta llevarla corriendo a esa diminuta muñeca de mano. Intentábamos empujar a las personas lo menos posible, pero queríamos llegar lo más rápido posible.

-

-  
Eran ellos. Los vimos, y no sabíamos cómo reaccionar. O estar impactadas, o impresionadas, o felices,… No lo sé.

Jessica:…¡Mangel! –gritó. Él sólo la miró algo dudoso.  
Miguel: ¿Jessica?  
Jessica: Shi :3 –dijo, con una sonrisita.  
Miguel:… *-* Jessica! –bajó de la banca, y la abrazó más fuerte que nunca. Jessica solo correspondió. No veía a Rubius… ¿Dónde estaba?  
Miguel: Tú eres… ¿_? –dijo mi nombre.  
_: ¿Uh? –lo miré y sonreí– Sí –me sentí por dentro muy feliz, un YouTuber, amado por tantas personas, ¡hablándome! Fue muy linda esa sensación.  
Miguel: ¡Oh, _! –me abrazó muy fuerte– Lamento porque no podrás ir…  
_: Oh, No te preocupes… -dije, algo apenada, pero aún sonriente.  
Miguel: -se alejó un poco y nos miró a ambas- Me alegro mucho de verlas –nos abrazó poniendo ambos brazos suyos en nuestros hombros.  
Ambas: Pensamos lo mismo!  
_: ¿Dónde está Rubén? –dije, algo dudosa.  
Miguel: Se perdió ._. Le dije que se subiera a la banca, se subió conmigo y al segundo después ya no estaba a mi lado.  
Ambas: Jajajaja xDDDD –comenzamos a reír.  
Miguel: Ese tipo _por deoh…_  
Rubén: e-e –detrás de él– ¿Qué decías, Mahe?  
Miguel: -se gira- Rubiuh! ¡¿Dónde _andabai_?!  
Rubén: Estaba en la banca de atrás, gilipollas -.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegaron las chicas?! D:  
Miguel: ¡Pensé que te habías perdido! :c  
Rubén: Pos ya ves que no -3-… Hola chicas :3  
Ambas: ¡Hola! –Rubén nos abrazó a ambas.  
Rubén: Esperen, quién es Jessica y quién es _? –dijo mirándonos, confundido.  
Jessica: Yo soy Jessica –dijo con una sonrisa.  
_: Y yo _ -sonreí dulcemente.  
Rubén: *-* Son muy monas.  
Miguel: Vamos a tener novia, Rubius! (?) –yo y Jessica abrimos los ojos como plato.  
Rubén: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Mangel! ¡¿Vas a engañarme?!  
Miguel: ¿Eh? o.o  
Rubén: Tú –abraza a Mangel posesivamente– Erez mío *-* (?)

.

.

_**Fin del capítulo 3  
Espero que les haya gustado! n.n Nos vemos pronto w.**_

By: MatsumiRubiusA


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Muy buenas, Crituritas del Señor! :3 ¿Listas/os para otro episodio? Pos allá vamos *-*. Antes quería disculparme por no subir durante 1 semana (O creo que más)… Eh tenido muchos problemas… Intentaré ponerme al día uwu. Oh, y quería agradecerle a las personas que leen esto, sobre todo a FanRubius que me da ánimos para seguir con el Fic, ¡Arigato! Y a todos ustedes x3.**_

Últimamente:

Jessica: Yo soy Jessica –dijo con una sonrisa.  
_: Y yo _ -sonreí dulcemente.  
Rubén: *-* Son muy monas.  
Miguel: Vamos a tener novia, Rubius! (?) –yo y Jessica abrimos los ojos como plato.  
Rubén: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Mangel! ¡¿Vas a engañarme?!  
Miguel: ¿Eh? o.o  
Rubén: Tú –abraza a Mangel posesivamente– Erez mío *-* (?)

_**Chapter 4:**_

Narra Rubén: Caminamos con las chicas Kawaii's, como Miku Hatsune, y con Mahe por el Aeropuerto. Llevaba mi mochila pequeña en la espalda, con una botella de agua en la mano. Las chicas eran muy monas aquí en Chile, más que en España *-*, Jessica y _ también, eran muuuuy monas *u* Pero debo conocerlas por dentro, osea, -3- No puedo decir algo de alguien que no conozco… Y no creo que llegue nada más lejos a una relación de amigos con estas chicas o con alguna… A no seeeeeer… ¡Okno! ¡Rubius! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, coño?! Tú ya tienes a Mangel *-* Es solo tuyo.  
Pues vale, nos dirigimos a la salida, y nos dirigimos al vehículo de las chicas, Jessica en el volante, _ como copiloto, y yo con Mangel como pasajeros –w-.

Jessica: ¿A qué hotel van a ir chicos? –dijo, mientras manejaba con una sonrisa.  
Miguel: Oh, a la casa de mi tía –rió un poco.  
_: ¿Ese es el hotel? –reí.  
Rubén: Claro que sí, ese es hotel es inmenso, tiene miles de pollas, es el paraíso. –dijo con un tono divertido.  
_: Eh, no juegues conmigo –reí.  
Rubén: ¿Jugar por qué? –con una gran sonrisa.  
_: No me tomes el pelo –le dije, sonriente.  
Rubén: No te lo estoy tomando, y-ya ves que solo tengo mis manos en las rodillas, oseah, no las tengo en tu cabello. –lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

Todos reímos, estos chicos sí eran divertidos, como en los videos :3.

Jessica: Entonces, ¿qué harán?  
Rubén: ¿Pero para dónde cojones estais yendo si aún no sabeis en dónde es la dirección?  
Jessica: ¡Porque aún no me la han dicho!  
Rubén:… -mira a Mangel– Mangel… Supongo yo, YO, que sabes en donde queda la dirección de tu tía.  
Miguel: …. Ammmm….~  
Todos: ¿…?  
Miguel:…J-Jejeje nwnUu…  
Rubén:… =-= Que gilipollas eres por deoh Mangel ¡Eso era lo primero que deberías recordar!  
Miguel: ¡Y los pasajes!  
Rubén: Los pasajes los compré yo, querido Mahe, de hecho también le había comprado uno a _, pero...  
Jessica: ¿Cómo que los compraste tú?  
Rubén: Internet :3  
Miguel: ¡Y no me lo _dijiteh_!  
Rubén: ¡Se supone que era sorpresa! Los tengo yo en la mochila =^= ¡¿Pero ahora dónde coño dormiremos?!  
Jessica: Mmm… En mi casa ;3  
_: O.O… ¿En tu casa? –la miré.  
Rubén y Mangel:… ¿En su casa? O.O… -dicen a la vez.  
Jessica: Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? -3-  
_: Tu madre…  
Miguel: Las camas…  
Rubén: Las pollas…  
Jessica: Mi madre llegará en la noche, entonces antes de que llegue, prepararé una cama para Rubius y Mangel, antes de que mi madre llegue :3… Y… ¿Pollas?... Ni lo pienses. –dijo, encarnando una ceja con una sonrisa.  
Rubén: ¡Espera!, ¡¿Vamos a dormir juntos?! –dijo, alzando la voz.  
Miguel: ¡No dormiré con este!  
Rubén: Madre mía… Madre mía… ¡¿Jessica, en qué estás pensando?! –dijo algo alterado, mientras yo me reía silenciosamente.  
Jessica: ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! -3- Son amigos, es lo mismo que cuando yo duermo con _.  
Rubén: ¡P-Pero eso es diferente! Osea… ¡Las chicas durmiendo juntas se ven demasiado sexys!, ¡Como chicas japonesas! Pero dos chicos… Ñieeee… -dijo con un tono divertido, y expresión de asco.  
Miguel: ¡No _dormiremoh _juntos!  
Jessica: ¡Se callan y ya! ¡Duermen juntos o los castro! –gritó.  
Rubén y Miguel: ¡Dormiremos juntos!  
Jessica: ¡Así me gusta! –sonreí, Rubén y Miguel parecían realmente personas amistosas.

Así que nos dirigimos a casa de Jessica. Llegamos, Rubén y Miguel llevaban en la espalda sus pequeñas mochilas.

Jessica: Escuchen, mi madre está en casa –dijo susurrando– Van a entrar por la cocina… Y luego suben por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.  
Miguel: Ok, ok, ¿Qué hora es?  
Rubén: ¡Hora de Aventura!  
Miguel: No, _estúpioh'_, la hora real, ¿Qué hora es?.  
Rubén: ¡Hora de Aventura!  
Miguel: ¡Que quiero saber la hora real! ¡La hora!  
Rubén: ¡Hora de Aventura! :D  
Miguel: Coño -.-  
_: xD –reí- Son las 18:36.  
Miguel: Gracias _! –dijo con un breve tono de alegría.  
Jessica: Ok… -soltó una pequeña carcajada–… Hey _, ¿Me acompañas?  
_: Claro –sonreí– Nosotros les damos la señal, ustedes mientras pónganse en la parte trasera del jardín (Detrás del cuarto de cocina) –dije, dirigiendo la palabra a Rubius y a Mangel.  
Rubius: -levantó su pulgar, como un :Laic:-  
_: Ok –sonreí, y entré con Jessica por la entrada. Mientras Rubén y Mangel se dirigían a la parte trasera.

La madre de Jessica estaba sentada en el sofá del Living, viendo la televisión mientras sostenía una revista.

Jessica: Hey –susurra en mi oído– Yo voy a distraerla, tú encárgate de que los chicos entren silenciosamente.  
_: Vale –dije, susurrando. Jessica se acercó a su madre y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras que yo me dirigía al cuarto de cocina.  
Jessica: ¡Madre! –abrazándola. Me acerqué a la puerta trasera que se ubicaba en la cocina, mientras Jessica intentaba distraer a su madre, su madre al escuchar aquella palabra de su hija, sonrió– ¿Cómo estás, madre?  
Madre de J.: Muy bien, hija, ¿Qué te traes? –dijo, sospechosa.  
Jessica: ¿Por qué lo dices? Sólo quiero ver la televisión contigo. –dijo sonriente, tomó en control remoto de la TV, y cambió el canal– ¡Mira, ese es bueno!

Mientras Jessica la distraía, me encargué de abrir levemente la puerta de la cocina. Rubius y Mangel estaban agachados al lado de la entrada.

_: Shhh… -chité, dirigiéndome a ellos– Entren –susurré.  
Rubén: Allí… Hay un perrooooo –susurró.  
Mangel: Es aterrador D: -susurrando.  
_: Sii… Es de Jessica, pero no hace nada, entren ya.

Rubén y Miguel comenzaron a levantarse y comenzaron a entrar.

Jessica: Vamos madre, ve el canal :c  
Madre de J.: Espera… Estoy algo sedienta.  
Jessica: ¡Oh, yo te traigo un vaso de agua!  
Madre de J.: No querida, yo lo traigo. –se levantó.  
Jessica: ¡Insisto!  
Madre de J.: Yo también, así que quédate sentada, que yo iré por agua. –comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, con sus botas puntiagudas tocando el pavimento.

Mientras, Rubén y Miguel entraron silenciosamente a la cocina, hasta que escuché aquellos pasos. "No puede ser…" Pensé.

_: ¡Afuera! –susurré en un tono más alto.  
Rubén y Miguel: ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron, susurrando.  
_: ¡…! –los empujé, sacándolos de nuevo al jardín, y cerré rápidamente la puerta, y al instante de cerrarla, me voltee, y estaba parada la madre de Jessica–… -abrí los ojos como plato.  
Madre de J.:… ¿_?  
_: ¡Señora Torres! –dije, fingiendo la nada.  
Madre de J.: ¿Qué haces aquí, _? –dijo con una sonrisa, e impresionada.  
_: Amm… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le devolví la pregunta. Devolviéndome ella unos ojos como plato y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.  
Madre de J.: Es mi casa –con una sonrisa– Más bien, venía por un vaso de agua, es todo.

Jessica llegó corriendo del Living hasta la cocina.

Jessica: ¡Madre!, ¡Te dije! –tomó un vaso vacío, y sirvió agua, se lo entregó a su madre– ¡Ten, ahora vamos! –al entregarle el vaso, Jessica llevó a su madre al Living empujándola a la fuerza por la espalda, mientras me hacía unas cuantas señas. Levanté mi pulgar, mientras Jessica llevó de vuelta a su madre a la sala.

Volví a abrir la puerta, y allí estaban estos dos, Rubén y Miguel, que al verlos lancé una pequeña carcajada.

_: Entren –susurré.  
Rubén: El perro sigue ahí T_T  
Miguel: Y da miedo ;^;  
_: ¡¿A quién carajos le interesa lo que les haga el perro?! ¡Es un chihuahua! e-é, él no hace nada, ahora entren.  
Rubén: ;-; -entró junto a Miguel, silenciosos.

Al entrar, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que los llevaba a la 2ª Planta de la casa. Fueron casi con los pies de punta. Hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Jessica.

Miguel: ¡Wow!... ¡Que… Femenino… owo…! –miró el cuarto.  
Rubén: -dejó sus cosas en la cama de Jessica. Miró el cuarto, cruzó los brazos, e infló la parte de su piel que estaba bajo del labio inferior–… No está mal…  
_: ¡Jessica! –grité, desde su cuarto.

Jessica: -desde el Living- ¡Voy!, ¡Gracias madre, te amo, muchos besos, yo voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos! –habla rápidamente y sube a su cuarto rápidamente.

Recibí de la nada un mensaje de mi móvil, tomé el móvil, y era un mensaje de Carter.

**Carter González  
**¿YouTuber's? ¿Cuáles?

Wow… ¬w¬… Quizás se demoró "un poco" en responder…

"Rubius y Mangel, no sé si los conoces -w-" –le respondí.

Rubius se acercó. Y miró el móvil, mientras que Jessica entraba a la habitación. Y Mangel…

Jessica: ¿Qué hacían?  
_: Nada –viendo el móvil.  
Rubén: ¿Quién es él?  
_: ¿Ah?  
Jessica: Aaaah…  
_: Un amigo :3  
Rubén: Ya veo~  
Miguel: ¿Esa es tu cama?  
Todos: …  
Jessica: Sí Mangel xD Es mi cama –ríe.  
Miguel: Está muy mona owo  
Jessica: G-Gracias? Esperen… ¿A qué hora vamos al Aeropuerto mañana? –sigue riendo.  
Rubén: A las 12 del día debemos estar allí, Y bueno… ¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿Contigo? ewe  
Jessica: ¡No! ¡Tonto! –se sonroja– En el cuarto de mi madre hay un colchón bajo su cama, allí podrían dormir los dos.  
Miguel: ¿En el cuarto de tu madre?  
Jessica: Ñooo -3- En mi cuarto, traeremos el colchón acá.  
Rubén: Vale, vale, pero puede estar tu padre en su cuarto.

Jessica se quedó en silencio un gran momento, y bajó la mirada e intentó sonreír. Continué yo también el silencio.

Rubén: Oh,… Vale… Lo siento, Jessica… -bajó la mirada– No era mi intención… No lo sabía…  
Jessica: No te preocupes –sonríe levemente– Bueno, _, ¿Me acompañas?  
_: S-Sí… -salgo junto a Jessica de la habitación.  
Miguel: …  
Rubén: …  
Miguel: Gilipollas.  
Rubén: Lo sé.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de la Señora Torres, nos agachamos, y sacamos silenciosamente el colchón que estaba bajo su cama. Llevamos el colchón lentamente al cuarto. Claro, a veces nos golpeábamos con las paredes y nos tropezábamos ya que el colchón era algo ancho y grande. Pero llegamos a la habitación. Rubén y Mangel nos ayudaron a acomodar el colchón en el piso. Pusimos las frazadas, las sábanas, y las almohadas. En fin. Ya era las 21:28.

_: Bueno Jessica, creo que… Ya es hora de que me vaya –sonreí.  
Jessica: Oowww… Enserio? uwu  
_: Shi :c  
Rubén: Pero… Espera… ¿No irás mañana?  
_: No –bajé la mirada– Lo siento…  
Rubén: No importa… Valió la pena intentarlo –sonrió.  
Miguel: No te _volveremoh a ver?_  
_: … -sonrío-… Yo creo que sí.

Entre los 4 nos abrazamos, al parecer mañana no podría ir a verlos en el Aeropuerto… Pero espero que Jessica tenga una bonita aventura.

Me marché, y Jessica comenzaba a hacer sus maletas en la noche antes de irse a la cama. Fue muy encantador pasar ese pequeño tiempo junto a Mangel y Rubius, son muy divertidos, lo que me ponía mal… Era que Rubén había comprado los pasajes… Pero gastó uno demás por mí…  
En fin, llegué a casa, me coloqué el pijama, y me fui a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Narra Rubén: Me aseguré de despertar a las 10 de la mañana, tendríamos que salir temprano, no sé, quizás Jessica iría a darse un baño. Así que me aseguré de despertar a ambos a la misma hora. Claro, Mangel dio unos cuántos gruñidos, OMG *-* Mi Mahe :'3 Y bueno, Jessica se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño con 2 toallas gritando "¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!" Pues sí, hoy era su gran día, pero ella aún no sabía que eran las 10 a.m xD Pues bueno, mejor para ella. Aún sigo complicado con lo de _... Es injusto que no le dejen ir, compré los pasajes y ella tendría que tener algo de derecho al divertirse con nosotros al igual que Jessica… Lo siento, esto no se va a quedar así, a las buenas o a las malas, a las pollas o a las patatas… Ella irá, por eso, me aseguraré de ir a su casa, que no sé donde carajos queda, lo antes posible. Me arreglé junto a Mangel… Jessica se tardaba más que mi abuela (/.-).

****: ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás?  
Rubén: O.O Mahe… -susurro.  
Mangel: Rubiuh O^O  
Rubén: Busca un escondite! DDD:  
Madre de J.: Jessica~  
Mangel: ¡¿Dónde?!  
Rubén: No lo sé… Emmm… -mira para todos lados–… En el closet! –señaló el closet. Mangel lo abrió, y se metió junto a Rubén dentro.  
Rubén: Dios tío -… Que gordo estas!  
Miguel: Calláte que nos van a descubrir! D:  
Madre de J.: Voy a entraaaar  
Rubén: ¡Pero estás muy gordo!  
Miguel: Shhh!  
Madre de J.: 1…  
Rubén: ¡No me chites! ¡No me chites!~  
Madre de J.: 2…  
Miguel: Está contando! DDD'x  
Madre de J.: 3!...  
Rubén: ¡CÁLLATE! Dx

La madre de Jessica abrió la puerta rápidamente, se echó un rato a observar, mientras decía "¿Jessica?". Buscó bajo la cama, en los cajones ¬w¬, bajo la ropa, hasta que escuchó la ducha del baño, escuchando cómo caían gotas a la vez sobre el metal de la ducha. Suspiró, algo molesta, y nerviosa, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Rubén: … ¿Se fue?  
Miguel: … Creo que sí, no estoy seguro –seguían susurrando.  
Rubén: Sal a ver…  
Miguel: ¿_Tai fallao? _¡Puede estar ahí!  
Rubén: ¡Coño! –empujó a Mangel, haciendo que se balanceara al piso abriendo la puerta– ¡_Cuidao _que te caes! ¡Que te caes! xD  
Miguel: ¡Ay!..~ -cayó al piso.  
Rubén: Jaaaa! –comenzó a reír, algo bajamente, mientras Mangel lo miraba tirado en el piso.  
Miguel: No e' gracioso e.e No  
Rubén: Usteeeh se ha caído –modo UST– Usteeeh, Usteeeh –riendo.  
Miguel: No es gracioso! –abren la puerta.  
Jessica: …  
Rubén: …  
Miguel: …  
Rubén: …Estas semidesnuda….  
Jessica: …-comienza a sonrojarse– Fuera.  
Miguel: Peri si _ta_ tu madre afuera :c  
Jessica: Fuera  
Rubén: Nos va a ver n  
Jessica: ¡Afuera!  
Miguel: ¡Rubiuh, por la ventana!  
Rubén: ¿Eh?  
Jessica: ¡Eh!  
Miguel: ¡Que te _tireh poh _la ventana!  
Rubén: ¡Mangel, eso es de locos!  
Miguel: Rubén –se levanta– Por los fans. –se acerca a la ventana, y la abre.  
Rubén: No, Mangel, no lo hagas… –le mira con cara de advertencia.  
Miguel: _io ia dihe…_ -se acomoda, antes de lanzarse.  
Rubén: ¡Que no, gilipollas! –lo toma de la camisa.  
Miguel: ¡¿Pero qué queres que hagamos entonces?!  
Jessica: ¡Bajen silenciosamente, es todo, Wow, qué difícil!  
Ambos: …  
Rubén: Sí, tienes razón owo, ¿Ves gilipollas? –dirigiéndose a Mangel– ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes? –se dirige a la puerta.  
Miguel: ¿Yo? –sigue a Rubén– Yo di la idea de lanzarse e.e  
Rubén: Y tú creías que como gilipollas nos íbamos a lanzar por la puta ventana, ¿eh? e-e  
Miguel: Pos claro .3. ¿Por qué no? -3-  
Rubén: E-…E-E-Es que tú estás bien fallado -.-

Al salir, Jessica cerró la puerta, y comenzó a quitar la humedad de su cuerpo. Mientras que Rubén y Mangel bajaban las escaleras silenciosamente, intentando dirigirse al patio trasero. Bueno, al parecer en las salas de abajo no había nadie… Pero afuera sí había alguien… Rubén y Mangel salieron silenciosamente por la puerta de la cocina, sin tomar en cuenta que había algo afuera.

Miguel: Uf… Eso estuvo bien… -saliendo.  
Rubén: Seeee –sale.  
*******: Guau! Guau, guau, guau! –ladraron.  
Miguel: ¡Ay!, ¡El perro, Rubiuh, el perro!  
Rubén: No hay nada! DDD:  
Miguel: ¿Dónde _ta_? DDD':

Ambos miraron por todos lados, pero no había nada, hasta que miraron abajo. Sí, era una criatura, con cuatro patas, pequeña, ojos saltones, orejas gigantes, y tiritando como un ataque nervioso. Un chihuahua.

Rubén: Mira owo  
Miguel: owo… Es tan… Diminuto.  
Rubén: Y nervioso. owo

El perro seguía ladrando.

Rubén: ¡Llamémoslo Henrie! (Jenrri xD)  
Miguel: Es de Jessica o3o.  
Rubén: Es tan leeeendo *-*… -intenta tomarlo, pero el Chihuahua reaccionó al instante y corrió como Sonic. Rubius solo había movido su mano, y el perro ya no estaba, ¡Pum! Había desaparecido.

_**Fin del capítulo.  
Gracias ^^ Intentaré seguir con el Fic lo más pronto posible w.**_

_****_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Perdón por el retrasoooo!~ No saben cuánto los extrañé…~ Mi PC estaba muerto D': Pero ha revivido c': ¡Sigamos con el juego! ¡Ah! Y.. Gracias por el apoyo y comentarios que me dejaron… Los aprecio mucho uwu 3.

**Capítulo 5**

Narrando Rubén:

Exacto, el perro ya no estaba, tanto alboroto por un pequeño Chihuahua. Ahora, solo había que esperar a Jessica a que se terminara de arreglar… ¡Mierda!, ¡Estaremos aquí 5 horas! D':

Rubén: ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Jessica?  
Miguel: _E _una chica Rubiuh, _¿qué ehperabas?  
_Rubén: Mierda, hey, ¿a qué hora deberíamos estar saliendo?  
Miguel: A las… Emmm… No lo sé… Podría ser como a las 11:20.  
Rubén: ¿No lo sabes?... ¡¿A las 11:20?! ¡Tío, no queda mucho! _–"Además…-pensé-…Necesito un poco más de tiempo para lo de _..."  
_Miguel: Tío, aún queda 1 hora :I  
Rubén: Necesito que Jessica se apure…  
Miguel: _¿Po qué tantah prisa, Rubiuh?  
_Rubén: …Espera un minuto –saqué mi móvil y me dirigí al contacto de _, le di click con mis dedos y la llamé… Esperé su respuesta–  
Miguel: ¿…?  
Rubén: …..

_: ¿Hola? –desde su móvil.  
Rubén: ¿_?, ¿Estás despierta?  
_: ¿Rubius? Me acabas de despertar, ¿qué pasa? –dijo con un dulce tono.  
Rubén: Necesito que te vistas.  
Miguel: ¿Qué?  
_: ¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?  
Rubén: Nada… Emm… Queremos salir contigo a dar una vuelta… Es todo –dijo, algo nervioso.  
_: ¿Una vuelta? Pero si vosotros se van a España luego de un rato –dijo con un tono raro.  
Rubén: Pues verás… Salimos algo más tarde.  
Miguel: Rub-  
Rubén: Por eso –prosigue– Queremos despedirnos de una forma agradable y tierna.  
_: …Vale –dijo con un tono más alegre– ¿A qué hora?  
Rubén: Dentro de unos minutos, ¿te parece? –dije, comenzando a sonreír–  
_: Pues vale, estaré lista en cuanto vosotros lleguéis.  
Rubén: Gracias, adiós, te quiero.  
_: …Y yo a ti… –le noté algo tierno esa respuesta, "Y yo a ti"… Como un tono muy relajado.

Corté, y Mangel me miró con una cara como "…O_o…"

Rubén: ¿Qué? –reí, y le miré.  
Miguel: ¿Pero en qué coño _tai _pensando?  
Rubén: Tú solo sígueme el juego en cuanto vayamos a buscar a _, ¿vale? –dije sonriendo.  
Miguel:… Vale…  
Rubén: Pues, eso :3

Nos dirigimos silenciosamente al patio de la entrada, y nos quedamos ahí sentados esperando a Jessica.

~Mientras, Jessica~

Una vez vestida, miré mi maleta, que estaba junto a las diminutas mochilas de Mangel y Rubius, en un momento, sonreí, pero luego me deprimí un poco… Comencé a pensar en _ y mi madre, no las iba a ver por aproximadamente 1 mes… Además… Mi madre estaría muy sola… Mierda… ¿Y si me quedo?... No, ya es tarde, Mangel y Rubius están aquí, y esto para algunas personas son oportunidades únicas y emocionantes…

Jessica:…España… ¡Aquí voy! –grité, y al instante, entró mi madre.  
Madre de J.: ¿Allí vas? –sonríe.  
Jessica: ¡Madre! –me giré y la miré– ¡S-S-Sí! –dije, ansiosa.  
Madre de J.: … –miró la maleta y ambas diminutas mochilas, al parecer no se tomó la molestia de preguntar de quién eran esas mochilas, así que me volvió a mirar– …¿Ten cuidado sí?  
Jessica: …Sí, madre –tomo sus manos– Lo prometo :3.  
Madre de J.: Gracias amor –la abraza– Te voy a extrañar~  
Jessica: Y yo a ti… -corresponde- Te quiero…  
Madre de J.: Yo más~.  
Jessica: Yo mucho más…  
Madre de J.: –pequeña risa, y besa mi mejilla– Anda.  
Jessica: Sí …

Tomé las cosas; mi celular, los audífonos… Todo. Bajé, y me dirigí a la salida. Mi madre iba detrás de mí, y por último, abrí la puerta, la miré, y ambas teníamos la idea de abrazarnos… Y eso hicimos, un gran abrazo. Sabía que ella no quería estar sola, lo sabía, pero… Lo siento. Mierda.

Luego de eso, cerré la puerta, salí y allí estaban Rubius y Mangel, sentados en el piso.

Jessica: Hola ^^ –sonreí.  
Miguel: Pfff –me mira– _Ia erah ora (?)  
_Rubén: Seee, te demoras más que mi abuela :v  
Jessica: xD –reí– Pues vale, ya estoy aquí… ¿Nos vamos?, ¿Qué hora es?  
Rubén: Son laaas… –mira su móvil– 10:33… ¡10:33! DDD: ¡Jessica! ¡Necesito ir a ver a _!  
Jessica: ¿Eh? O.O ¿Para qué? –sorprendida.  
Rubén: Necesito llegar a su casa!  
Miguel: Y daaale… ¡Rubiuh_ vamoh _a llegar tarde!  
Rubén: ¡No importa! ¡Anda, solo tomemos un taxi y ya!  
Jessica: ¡Eh, pero cálmate!

Rubén estaba algo apresurado, ¿qué carajos tenía en mente?. En fin. Tomamos un taxi, que suerte que la casa de _ no quedaba tan lejos, así que llegamos luego de unos 10 minutos.

Rubén: ¿Esta es? –mirando algo impaciente la casa.  
Jessica: Sí, sí, esta es.  
Rubén: Pues anda, vamos –comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la casa de _, pero Mangel lo detuvo.  
Miguel: ¡¿Pero tú que _coñio piensah haceh?! ¡Khe vamoh a _llegar tarde!  
Rubén: ¡Solo sígueme! –no dudó en seguir el camino hacia la entrada. Nosotros le seguimos y él tocó la puerta, y en eso, abrió la madre.

Madre de _.: ¿Sí?  
Rubén: Muy buenas… Emm… Busco a… _... ¿Estará en casa? –algo tímido.  
Madre de _.: Sí, sí –con una sonrisa amable– ¿Quién la busca?  
Rubén: Yo nwn y ellos  
Madre de _.: ¿…? –con una gran sonrisa.  
Jessica: Emmm… Se refiere a los nombres xD.  
Madre de _.: xD Claro Jessica, el tuyo ya lo sé… ¿Pero ustedes…?  
Rubén: R-Rubén Doblas, señora… Más conocido como R-Rubius –sonríe.  
Miguel: Yo soy Miguel Ángel –sonrisa.  
Madre de _.: Ah vale, veo que tienen prisa. Esperen un segundo… ¡_! –grita.

_: ¿Sí? –desde su cuarto

Madre de _.: ¡Te buscan, hija!

_: ¡Voy! –bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y al vernos, dijo "¡Hola, chicos!". Nos abrazó uno por uno, por último a Rubén, y en eso…

Rubén: Hey –le susurra mientras le abraza.  
_: ¿Sí? –sonriente.  
Rubén: Debes venir  
_:… -se aleja– Sabes que no puedo…  
Rubén: … –mira a la madre de _–… Em… S-Señora…

Todos lo miramos.

Madre de _.: ¿Sí, joven?  
Rubén: Verá… Esta es una oportunidad única para su hija y…  
Madre de _.: Espera, ¿ud es el amigo que mi hija dijo que os llevaría a España?  
Rubén: Sí, señora… Por eso le pido que… -suspiro-… Bueno… Ya sabe…  
Madre de _.: Es algo difícil…  
Rubén: Le prometo que le cuidaré como si fuera nuestra propia hermana, lo prometo… -agacha la cabeza.  
_: R-Rubén, no es necesario –acaricia la espalda de Rubén.  
Miguel y Jessica: …  
Jessica: …Vamos tía… Son solo 2 semanas… Por favor…  
Miguel: …Como _diho_ _Rubiuh_… La _cuidaremoh_… A Jessica también, seremos como una familia…~  
Madre de _.:…¿Y tu padre? –refiriéndose a _.  
_: Em… P-Podrías… emmm…  
Jessica: Podría decirle de sorpresa… Además, él está en el trabajo, ud luego podría decirle…  
Madre de _.: -vuelve a mirar a _–… Anda, ve a preparar la maleta.  
_: ¿Eh?...  
Rubén, Miguel y Jessica:…¡¿Va a dejarla?! –ansiosos.  
Madre de _.: Claro, siempre y cuando me cuiden a mi bebé -3-.  
_: Mamá… -ríe –

Narra _: Me sentí más que feliz en ese momento, quería gritarle a todo el mundo, abracé a mi madre tan fuerte como pude, luego se acercaron Rubius, Mangel y Jessica diciendo "Eeeeh!~" y nos abrazaron, entonces, Rubius no me quería llevar a dar una vuelta como despedida… Quería convencer a mi madre… ¿Eh?... Je… Gracias Rubén… Gracias a todos la verdad :3 3~

Y bueno, me dirigí a mi cuarto e hice mis maletas ansiosa; empaqué todo lo necesario… llevé también una foto de mis padres por si hacía falta, un collar, comida, y por último, puse algo más escondido mi peluche de felpa, Panquesillo :3… Sí, lo sé, algo grande para tener un peluche… Pero me lo ha regalado mi abuela, un recuerdo de ella no hará nada malo.

Mis maletas ya estaban listas, así que salí con las maletas. Mi madre estaba ubicada en la cocina, y Jessica con los chicos estaban sentados. Los miré, y ellos me devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa.

Rubén: ¿Lista? –sonriente.  
_: Lista –sonreí, algo nerviosa e ansiosa.  
Jessica: Bien amiga, no puedes arrepentirte ahora –se levantó, y se dirigió a mí y me abrazó.  
_: Claro que no –correspondí– Tu tampoco, ¿vale? :3  
Jessica: Vale, vale –ríe un poco.  
Miguel: ¿_Noh vamoh? Que vamoh a llegah tarde D':  
_Madre de _.: Hey, sí, llegarán tarde al Aeropuerto –sonríe–  
_: Mmm –miré a mi madre, y me acerqué a ella– ¿Segura que… Me dejas ir?  
Madre de _.: Claro que sí querida –toma mis manos– Luego yo le diré a tu padre… ¿Sí?  
_: -sonrío-… Vale… -le abrazo- Te voy a extrañar…  
Madre de _.: Y yo a ti –besa mi mejilla– Cuídate, ¿eh? –sonrisita.  
_: Claro que sí –le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
Madre de _.: Ustedes –mira a los chicos y a Jessica– Ustedes también deben cuidarse -3- ¿Sí? e.e  
Rubén: Psss, señora ewe Nosotros… Somos nosotros :v  
Miguel: _Ooooh seee B) (?)  
_Madre de _.: Mmm… No no, mejor yo les iré a dejar.  
Todos: Pfffff 7-7

Y así sucedió, mi madre nos fue a dejar al Aeropuerto… Hubieron momentos incómodos en el que ella le decía cosas a los chicos, ellos solo soltaban carcajadas, y nosotras… Pues… 7u7 Y bueno, llegamos al Aeropuerto, eran las 11:08, solo unos cuántos minutos y salíamos de vuelo. Y bueno, esta sí fue una despedida, nos despedimos de mi madre con un cariñoso abrazo, deseándonos unos bonitos días, y nosotros igualmente a ella.

Luego de la pequeña despedida, caminamos los 4 por el Aeropuerto, entregamos los pasajes, entregamos las maletas para que les revisaran, atravesamos la máquina de metales, y por último, recorrimos el emocionante pasillo que nos llevaría al avión. Al atravesarlo, vimos 3 filas anchas y largas, cada una de compuesta de 3 asientos en cada lado de las filas. El problema, era que, uno de los 4 tendría que sentarse con otras personas. Nos quedamos parados allí, aún quedaban como 5 minutos para el vuelo, todos alrededor del interior del avión hablaban, reían, era mucho alboroto, así que, nosotros nos quedamos levantados al lado de una fila de asientos vacíos.

_: Pues entonces… ¿Quién quedará solo?  
Mangel: En-.. –interrumpido.  
Rubén: Mangel :v  
Mangel: S-.. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿_Y yio poque?!  
_Rubén: Porque sí :3.  
Jessica: ¿Y si lo hacemos al Piedra papel o tijera? Owo  
_: ¡Sí! :D  
Rubén: Vale, vale -3-, pero mirad; Ya que vosotras dos sois como hermanas… Vosotras no jugais, pero nosotros sí.  
Miguel: _Baleh, yel queh _gane se sienta _hunto _a _lah's chicah, ¿valeh?  
_Rubén: Mmm… Vale, me parece :3 OJO, el que "GANE".  
Miguel: Baleh baleh :v  
Ambos:…Piedra papel o tijera! –al dejar de mover sus manos, observamos que Mangel le había ganado a Rubén.  
Rubén: Daaamn! *-*  
Miguel: _Coñoh tíoh! ¡A la tercera _ronda! D:  
Rubén: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! D:  
Miguel: _Poque sí e-e_

A la siguiente, lo mismo, y luego de 2 tiradas más; iban empatados. Y por último… Ambos volvieron a lanzar sus manos al juego.  
Todos:…  
Rubén: ¡Sí! ¡Gané bitches! *^*  
Jessica: Emmm… La regla era "El que gana, se va solo" ewé  
Todos: Sí xD  
Rubén: . . . ¡MIERDA! D: ¡Pero eso no es justo, tío, por favor!  
Miguel: Pero _zi lah reglah ia tan echas!  
_Rubén: ¡Pero no vale! D:  
Miguel: ¡Que sí!  
Rubén: ¡Que no!  
Miguel: ¡Que sí!  
Rubén: ¡Que noooo!  
Miguel: _Andateh a jodeh a otro laoh e.e (?)  
_Rubén: e-e Desgraciaoh. Puto tramposo~ -3-  
Miguel: _Graciah :'3  
_Rubén: e-e…

Y así pasó, Mangel, Jessica y yo, nos sentamos en tres asientos de una fila juntos; Mangel a la ventana, Jessica en el medio, y yo a la orilla, y al otro lado, estaba Rubius xD Con los brazos cruzados, y al lado de una pareja de enamorados, lo bueno, es que estaba al lado de nosotros, lo único que nos separaba era un pasillo, así que eso nos permitía comunicarnos con él sin problema alguno.

Nos quedamos sentados haciendo bobadas, hablando de un lado a otro, hasta que, luego de un rato, comenzamos a volar. La vista era hermosa, no la podía observar muy bien, pero cuando me asomaba cada vez era más admirable la vista.

Luego de varios minutos en el aire, Mangel y Jessica se pusieron a escuchar música del mismo celular y de un mismo par de audífonos, que tierno se veían juntos, y bueno, yo, no hacía nada, al igual que Rubius… Él se notaba con un poco de sueño. Así que le miré.

_: ¿Tienes sueño? –dije con un tono de susurro.  
Rubén: ¿Eh? –me mira– Un poco… -bostezo– Dios, pensar que hace 20 minutos salimos de despegue… Faltan aún unas 16 horas…  
_: Sí… Tardaremos mucho –sonrío.  
Rubén: Sí –me mira con una sonrisa–…

Ambos nos miramos con una dulce sonrisa.

_: Vale, deja de sonreír así…  
Rubén: ¿Así como? –lanza una baja risita.  
_: Sabes a que me refiero… Basta –dije, con un tono nervioso.  
Rubén: ¿Pero qué pasa? –conteniendo la risa con una gran sonrisa.  
_: Esa sonrisa… Ya para.  
Rubén: xD Pero qué- Vale, vale, paro, paro -w-… -intenta ponerse serio.  
_: Vale –desvía la mirada– Mucho mejor… -nerviosa.  
Rubén: ¿Y qué tal?, ¿cómo te sientes después de todo?...  
_: ¿Mmm? –lo miré– Pues… Muy bien, osea, es la ostia estar con vosotros aquí… No todo el mundo tiene oportunidades como esta; Salir de viaje con unos famosos de YouTube, osea, eso no es normal para unas fans, pero,… Hay que admitir que con Jessica lo estamos flipando, osea, vosotros sois la ostia… Pero, no pude despedirme de mi padre… Además, es por la madre de Jessica…  
Rubén: Mmmss… Nunca entendí muy bien ese cuento, osea, sé que pasó algo con… La familia de Jessica, pero, no sé qué…  
_: Es una historia larga…  
Rubén: Podrías… ¿Hacerme el favor de contarme? –lo dice con un tono de ternura.  
_: … –lo miré un momento y comencé a sonreír– Claro.  
Rubén: Pues vale –se acomoda para poder prestarme atención.  
_: Como verás, yo y Jessica somos de la misma edad; 17 años, claro, Jessica es mayor por 2 meses, nos conocemos de la infancia. La cosa es que ella a los 10 años… Perdió a su padre, ¿cómo? Pues, su padre era en ese tiempo un hombre adulto… Muy adulto, tenía unos 43 años ya que era mucho más mayor que su esposa, en ese caso, vendría siendo la madre de Jessica. Por lo que dijeron… Él fue asesinado por un tipo… Dijeron que el tipo le quería asaltar… No estoy muy informada de eso… Pero bueno, el tipo tenía una pistola y… Le disparó cerca del corazón y… No aguantó mucho y bueno, ya te imaginarás…  
Rubén: Tranquila… Te entiendo… Wow… La gente de hoy anda loca… Le quitan la vida a uno para conseguir las cosas de otros… Mierda…  
_: Sí… Y bueno, su familia ha quedado mal con eso y… La madre de Jessica y ella aún les es difícil superarlo… Por eso… A ellas 2 aún les parece delicado hablar de ese tema… Además, son muy sensibles… Una cosa es que Jessica se haga la fuerte por dentro y otra cosa es que ella se vaya a llorar… No, ella y su madre son personas admirables –sonreí.  
Rubén: Hasta yo os admiro… Madre mía, pobre Jessica… Entonces… Al parecer no podemos hablar del tema delante de ella…  
_: Creo que no…  
Rubén: Bueno… Al menos, algo que le hará feliz es que algún día tendrá a su lado una polla enorme *^*.  
_: xD –reí– ¿Qué tienes con las pollas? Osea, enserio xD.  
Rubén: Son muy Kawaii's Desu Ne ºwº (?)  
_: Sí, claro ewe…  
Rubén: S…—bosteza interrumpiendo su palabra–…eeee  
_: Veo que estás cansado :3  
Rubén: Seeee… Han sido días agotadores…  
_: Pues vale… Creo que es mejor que descansemos unas horas… ¿No crees? –sonrío.  
Rubén: Me parece bien –me quiñe un ojo– Entonces… _... Fue un gusto haberte conocido –me queda mirando un momento, y rápidamente se acomoda y se imita un dormido.  
_: –reí–… El gusto fue todo mío –cerré los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Rubén: … –lanza una pequeña sonrisa hasta lograr quedarse dormido.

Pude notar que se veía cansado, pero que era una persona agradable y de confianza en tan solo verlo… Y hasta entonces… Me quedé soñando al igual que él desde asientos un poco distantes.

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

Wooooo! :0 ¿Cómo están hermosuras? :3 Sí, sí, aburrido Cap, pero el siguiente trataré de hacerlo mejor :3 ¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! ¡LOS AMO CROQUETAS DEL SEÑOL! :'DDD

Hasta la próxima ;D._  
_


End file.
